<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Death by 3verestisK4y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508114">To Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3verestisK4y/pseuds/3verestisK4y'>3verestisK4y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bring the gayness in, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Rarepair, Short One Shot, Vent One Shot, a little bit fluff, breakdown - Freeform, hand holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3verestisK4y/pseuds/3verestisK4y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime doesn't understand.</p>
<p>He's basically killed every blackened, and people just ignore that fact.</p>
<p>Well, except one person.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>SPOILERS FOR SDR2 UP TO END OF CHAPTER 3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trials were exhausting him.</p>
<p>Everyone depended on him, and if he didn't deliver he'd kill everyone.</p>
<p>And what did he get? Nothing. No one bothered to check up on him, to really give him any sort of notice that they saw his heart brake down, deteriorate with every truth he shot out into the open. No, they just ignored him like yesterdays news.</p>
<p>It finally caught up to him after the third trial. Mikan had shot up to space, never to be seen by anyone else on this world again. And everyone just left to their cottages. Hajime sat there, though. Sat there in the first island sand and looked up at the starry sky. It looked so fake. Like this whole place. Everything looked great, fine, but inside there was nothing but bullshit. Despair.</p>
<p>He felt something rise up inside of him. Something he really didn't know. He could label it despair, like everyone seemed to be obsessed with recently. But it didn't feel exactly like that. It felt like hurt. He gave a quick once-over on his body, trying to see if he could spot any bleeding or injuries. Nope. Spotless. So why was he 'hurt'?</p>
<p>Hajime didn't know. He didn't understand. He didn't understand many things recently.</p>
<p>He didn't understand why Byakuya had to become the leader of the group. Or why Teruteru had tried to kill Nagito instead of telling Byakuya straight-up. Or why Mahiru had taken a quick liking to Hiyoko, Peko sacrificed her life for her love, Ibuki had gotten the disease, Hiyoko had gone to the music venue, Mikan had killed the two in cold blood for her own love, or why Nekomaru sacrificed himself for Akane and turned into a metal robot.</p>
<p>He missed them.</p>
<p>He couldn't wrap his head around it.</p>
<p>So he just let it out, not wanting to figure it out.</p>
<p>Right there in the cold sand, Hajime Hinata cried. He saw it before he felt it. The blurring of the stars. The fading of the clouds. Then he noticed the wet tears fall down his temple. Then he felt more and more of it until his face was stained with tear trails. He barely made a peep through it all. Which is why he was surprised to see a misty figure standing above him.</p>
<p>His first reaction - 'This is it. I helped them, and they kill me. Oh well. Let them figure out the trials.'</p>
<p>His second reaction - 'I guess I should at least see who my killer is. Make me rest easy.'</p>
<p>His third reaction - 'Fuyuhiko?'</p>
<p>The shadow was, in fact, the Ultimate Yakuza. Though he didn't seem to bare any weapons, Hajime didn't doubt he had some on him. He was basically a mafia leader, he knew how to hide weapons like hiding a cookie from a cookie jar. But what he did wasn't something Hajime had expected. Fuyuhiko sat down next to him.</p>
<p>They sat like that for a while, Hajime crying, Fuyuhiko staring out at the crashing waves. No one made the first words. Until Hajime started to sound out his feelings. Sobbing, if you may.</p>
<p>Fuyuhiko didn't mention the crying, but looked over at Hajime while he buried his face in his hands. The later had never expressed his emotions like this, especially in front of someone who could probably kill him if he so much as looked at the boy wrong. At the moment, he really, really didn't care. The waves used as a background noise to stop the awkwardness the two felt. It was a nice awkward, but still awkward.</p>
<p>"Sad to see them gone." Breaking the silence, Fuyuhiko questioned Hajime's breakdown, but it sounded more like a statement. He knew his way around losing people at these damn trials. Hajime nodded silently. "It hurts. And I won't say it'll get better, because, fuck, who even knows.</p>
<p>"But looking back at it won't really help them, so why do it? Seems stupid."</p>
<p>Hajime pondered the short words for a second. Then wiped the continuing-to-fall tears away to face Fuyuhiko. "I guess so. I also j-just kinda feel like I-I'm being used as a trial ground d-doormat."</p>
<p>'What do ya mean?" Fuyuhiko asked.</p>
<p>Hajime looked in the distance. "I find the t-truth of the trials. People see that in me, I guess. So they keep asking the questions and I give them the a-answer, and I send my poor classmates to death. I sent P-Peko to death. Why are you even talking to me?"</p>
<p>"...Normally I'd say those blackened assholes were idiots and deserved the death waiting for them. But they all knew what they were doing. They knew that they had the chance of being found out, but they took it to do something. Mostly stupid somethings, but I think most of them were on the positive side."</p>
<p>"I know that, but I'm t-the one finding them out. I'm literally killing them. It hurts."</p>
<p>'Hajime, seriously. Grow a pair and listen; you aren't fucking killing them. If anything, Monokuma's the one doing that, so if you wanna hate someone for murdering the people here, silently blame it on him."</p>
<p>Hajime sighed. Deep down, he knew Fuyuhiko was right. He didn't want him to be, but he was. Damn Monokuma. Damn him. Damn it all. The ahoge boy felt the tears come back down once again, and he didn't stop them. Neither did Fuyuhiko. The two welcomed back the silence that became pretty familiar to them both. A slight rustling in the dunes about ten minuets later brought Hajime back to reality as he saw a small, rough hand extended. The Yakuza didn't look him in the eye, he looked anywhere but near him in fact, but kept his hand out the same. Hajime slowly took it.</p>
<p>The two sat out there for hours. Not one moving away from the grasp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo, thanks for reading!</p>
<p>This is just a vent one shot, because what better way to share feelings than project them onto your favorite characters and ships-</p>
<p>But I hope this at least helps one other person who may be feeling something similar!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Just some fanart of the ship because why not</p>
<p>https://byakiibos.tumblr.com/post/171501179374/hajime-x-fuyuhiko-eating-cotton-candy-together (Cotton Candy)</p>
<p>https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/kuzuhina?sort=top (Valentine)</p>
<p>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/96/6e/5e/966e5e399072546fef58d8cc76d3b54e.jpg (Hand Held, Unknown creator)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>